


往后余生（四）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《往后余生》 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲, 郭德纲/于谦
Series: 《往后余生》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513910





	往后余生（四）

**4.2014年**

**“浮名虚华，怎抵一生实在的幸福。”**

兰陵美酒郁金香，玉碗盛来琥珀光。

于谦瞧着面色红润呵呵笑着的孟非，心里头洋溢的是结交了新朋友的欢喜。此人把聪明圆滑都藏在温和的谈吐之下，寥寥数语诙谐风趣，让人觉得投缘似遇知己，怪不得能成为师弟嘴里“唯一”的好友。

念及师弟，于谦心口泛起丝丝幸福与羡慕。幸福的是，那人把他划出“好友”、划归“家人”的尖锐发言，实则是在当众调情，虎到他在节目里一愣，心里快活又无法当众拆穿；羡慕的是那人与孟非共同主持的节目、获得主持界最佳搭档的称誉，甚至那杯处处透着尴尬的交杯酒，都让于谦意识到与师弟更深层次的合作可能仅仅止步于相声。

酒过三巡菜过五味，思念夹杂着见不到人的失落，让于谦忽然想起那坛窖藏——是郭德纲亲手酿的杏酒，临了冬天找了地方藏好，想等着下雪冰透了好喝。

“嗨！兄弟，您先吃着，”于谦摇晃着站起身，“我有坛好酒，搬回来咱哥俩好好喝一顿。”

屋内开着电热炉暖意融融，而屋外则是雪裹银妆的琉璃世界。白天鹅羽般的大雪纷纷扬扬，马场这边的别院里雪积得又深又广。傍晚于谦用雪铲推了条路，又被簌簌的落雪掩埋个差不多，只勉强认得痕迹。

夜深这会儿雪倒是悄悄停了，只剩下几缕云彩缠着一汪月牙儿。雪后北京城的天空少有的纯净，璀璨的群星散落在黑色的绒布上，汇集成一条银色的河流横贯天空，点点闪动的星光仿佛江河粼粼的波光。

树影婆娑，积雪盈院。于谦深一脚浅一脚地踩着新雪，咯吱咯吱的脆响听得他心情舒畅。借着荧荧月色，他勉强辨认着墙外探进来的树杈，顺着墙根趟了好几遍，终于碰着做记号的石堆。挪开石板，他从灌满雪的石匣里挖出个油纸包。撕开了，土黄色的酒坛在夜色里闪着柔润的光。

其实郭德纲给他酒的时候，用的是大号玻璃发酵瓶，足足六七瓶。第一年收到酒时可把于谦高兴坏了，他十几岁就有这点儿癖好，没料到师弟记在心上还亲自动了手。郭德纲瞧着师哥如获至宝的高兴劲儿，便年年都惦记着，一来二去就成了习惯。可于谦馋虫大，六七瓶也好、六七十瓶也罢，架不住他时不时拿出来溜溜嘴，今年尤甚，没到年底就只剩一瓶杏酒。他打定主意要留到冬天，又怕玻璃瓶冻裂了，就特意倒腾进坛子里封存。如今雪夜赏月的气氛有了，就是对饮的人换成了孟非。

待他回屋的时候，孟非正站在一边儿打量墙上的墨宝，“彩虹日月，财源广进；小吃小喝，日进斗金①。”圆润带着些许幼稚的字体正是郭德纲的笔迹。孟非抬了眉毛无声地指了指字幅，于谦了然地点点头，拍拍手里的酒坛：“来来，兄弟，尝尝德纲酿的杏酒。”

茶水刚涮好杯子，琥珀色的酒液就从坛口悠悠滚落杯底，打着轻快的涡漩儿。小啜一口，起先是冰住牙齿的寒，而后是淡浄的杏甜和舌尖上绵密的醇厚，最终化为胃里一团跳跃的冷焰，热乎乎地烤着心口。酒，果然还是冰的爽口！

“从来不知道郭老师会酿酒，可惜今天不在，倒是便宜我了。”孟非不由得又喝了一小口才放下杯子。摸了摸自己光洁的后脑勺，笑出来的牙齿粒粒可见。

“德纲是什么都想试试。上《以德服人》的时候，我说了一嘴老北京玩儿葫芦讲究的门路多，自己种的话，长得不周正。他节目里没说什么，转过年就悄声种了两亩，又是搭架子，又是学怎么倒纸膜，不知费了多大的劲儿愣是养出来几个好的。这不还送我一对儿，那品相是真不错。”于谦划拉着手机，想翻出早先微博上的照片。

“谦儿哥，我加您个好友，咱们微博关注一波吧。”孟非也跟着摸出了手机。

“‘孟小发的生活’？”于谦瞅着什么V都不带的名字，不确定地又瞧了一眼凑过来的手机屏幕，“这么潮，开小号玩呢？”

“嗯，自在些。”他曾用小号‘V字的力量’关注民生针砭时弊，结果被领导勒令删除，说是容易引起不良影响。愤懑之余，他不但删掉了引起争议的那条，还顺带清空了账号下所有内容。打那儿起，就再也没发过任何深度剖析形势的东西。想起这个，于是又找补一句：“或许吧。”

“现在微博不比以前了，说点儿什么都有人过分解读，”于谦不知道孟非的那个些糟心事儿，“赶明个我也弄个小号跟跟潮流。”

当郭德纲推开门时，看见孟非跟于谦俩人脑袋凑在一起，不知看着谁的手机笑得开怀。他带进了半个屋子的冷风，激得那俩穿着毛衫的人不禁打了寒颤，齐刷刷回头看向门口。

“德纲？”于谦心底的欢喜冲淡了初见的那丝意外，立马站起身帮着人脱掉那泛着凉气的大衣，“这么大的雪，开车多不安全。侯震呢？”

“去度假村泡温泉了，说是明个儿再来。”郭德纲小声应了句，便熟稔地抬起胳膊等搭档伺候，还不忘扭过脸故作惊讶，“哎呀，孟非老师！怪我了，刚瞧见您在这儿。”

“郭老师！幸会幸会。”等了半天话茬的孟非呵呵笑着，重新坐回椅子里，好奇地打量着这对默契的黄金搭档，“你可算来了，谦儿哥都快把我喝趴下了。”

“就凭我师哥那点儿酒量？”郭德纲调侃着，搓了搓冻僵的手靠着孟非坐下来，“跟您道个歉，我这儿雪大路滑来晚了，您别介意。”

“您吃了吗？”说话间，于谦把新碗筷摆上了桌，“我再去弄俩菜，后厨还有新鲜的莴笋和泡好的龙须。”

“我瞧着这些就挺好，您别忙活了。”郭德纲瞅了一眼桌上的菜品，他哥拿手的东坡肉，马场特有的清炒苜蓿，卤水点的老豆腐炒蛋，酥脆金黄的门钉肉饼，以及嫩白葱丝拌的老虎菜，还有冷水时节最鲜的海蛎子汤……立马便知道师哥早就备了他的份儿，“你们刚刚美什么呢，院子里都能听见笑”。

“谦儿哥太逗了，相见恨晚呐。”孟非给郭德纲倒着酒，抢先开了口。

“都从‘于老师’喝成‘谦儿哥’了？再喝点儿，他能更没溜儿。”郭德纲瞅着没贴标的酒坛子，纳闷地凑过去嗅嗅，“果酒？”

“郭老师酿酒，天下一绝！”孟非笑吟吟地看着他这个跨界的搭档和搭档的搭档，“来，感谢谦儿哥的热情款待和郭老师酿的绝世美酒，咱们共同举杯，喝一口！”

“今天我就不喝酒了，还有别的事儿。”郭德纲没有举杯，反而连忙摆手回绝。

孟非略有诧异，转过眼就瞧见于谦置若罔闻还在给人向盘子里拨菜，略微一想便立马明白其中门道：“郭老师，酒，是想喝就喝、不想喝就不喝，不勉强不刻意。我这个人不会说话，也不清楚老北京喝酒的名堂。今天就一句，二位的地主之谊，孟非感激不尽，先干为敬！”说罢爽快地一饮而尽，眼角瞟见于谦嘴角那抹笑意浓到化不开。

“得得得，您也别拽文打那感情牌了，我就舍命陪君子了。喝！”话都说到这份儿上，郭德纲也明白，再推辞反而是见外。

席间三人笑语宴宴，觥筹交错，直到那坛酒喝净了，孟非终于告饶，说是再不休息怕要误了航班。

*

睡觉的房间在二楼。于谦没想到郭德纲能来，先前只开了两个房间的暖风。待孟非回屋后，他坚持要把自己那间暖和的屋子换给郭德纲，自己睡隔壁。但等收拾好东西，他却大剌剌地在沙发里坐下了。

少了孟非，刚刚那份热络倏地就冷了下来。

郭德纲坐在床沿上，看看迟迟不肯起身的师哥一声不吱，只觉得空调暖风开得太大，吹到他口干舌燥，胸口心脏突突跳得厉害。

他知道于谦要干嘛，不然他也不会来。

都说夫妻一辈子至少有五十次想要掐死对方的冲动，但这么多年好过来，他俩还真没红过脸闹过别扭，偶尔拌个嘴还都是于谦喝醉让郭德纲忧心。

但再深的爱也要经得起平淡的流年。当年想要时刻腻在一块儿的新鲜感早就过去了，平日里俩人越活越忙活，小园子不去压场，商演也越排越少。郭德纲有意把舞台让给孩子们，平日里就是唱个戏捧捧小角儿，于谦也乐见其成，落了清闲就撒开欢变着法子玩。只是这样安排下来，俩人见面的次数少到他们得去翻阅对方的朋友圈，才知道彼此最新的行程。但后台避人耳目的拥抱与亲吻，台上难掩的情意与挑逗，私下断续的兜风与小聚，日子平平淡淡倒也过得真实。

事情大约在半年前出了蹊跷，于谦发现郭德纲忽然开始躲他，不带任何征兆。大面上还跟以前一样客气，台上也是一样的演法儿，但私下里他却怎么也沾不到郭德纲的衣襟。俩人太过了解彼此的习惯，一个想要避开另外一个，那还真是易如反掌，尤其是日程满满当当的大班主。

就在一位想着法儿堵、一位变着法儿躲的藏猫猫游戏达到白热化时，孟非来了。他来北京出差，顺路探班德云社。于谦在后台的热闹里，深深看了一眼与人笑得腼腆的师弟，三言两语便说服孟非去他马场瞧瞧，当晚就住下。郭德纲看着强行抢过话头的于谦，明白师哥这次是真的铆上了劲儿，不惜拿孟非做冤大头也要逮着他。只是赶巧被大雪耽搁了时辰，在于谦已经放弃了这次押宝时才到马场。

但真遂了愿，临了要谈的时候，反倒没人开口。

夜色如雾，屋内微黄的灯影照出一片柔和的宁静，于谦幽深的瞳仁凝视着心尖儿上的人。那人就坐在那儿，看似放松却难掩内心的紧张，直到水壶开关叭嗒一声弹开，于谦才如梦初醒。

他起身半蹲在郭德纲跟前儿，两只手覆上人膝盖，柔声问道：“角儿，我哪儿做得不好，惹您生了气了？我跟您道歉，我改，我都改。”

郭德纲没敢迎上于谦那深情的目光，只低头瞧着膝盖上的手，感受着透过层层布料渗进来的热度，一如师哥多年绵延不绝的爱意，让他怎么也张不开这嘴。

于谦见他不言不语，便缓缓起身，手臂圈住后背带人躺到床上，带着酒气的唇没敢造次，只细细地亲吻着脖颈与侧脸。郭德纲沉浸在这份儿久违的温柔里，有些茫然地眯起眼睛，涨红了脸无意识地轻喘了声，身上那人似是得到首肯，手掌拉开毛衫下摆探了进去。

而郭德纲的手却仅是轻轻地搭在于谦肩上。

向前一分，便是要把自己交给师哥，在欲海中浮沉挣扎，正如他内心所渴望那样；往后一分，便是要硬生生推开师哥，离开依恋的怀抱，却能远离良心的煎熬。他自我劝慰，就当这是最后一次的放纵罢，可他又太过了解自己，如果这次狠不下心，那么以后次次亦是如此。承载太多情感的手，在那宽厚的肩膀上来回轻蹭了几次，最终用力推开。

于谦把脸深深埋在颈间，在这强硬的力道之下不甘心地僵持了片刻，终是在对方的坚持里败下阵来，翻身躺去一边儿。他用力喘着气，手背虚盖着眼睛，好像这样能掩住眼底汹涌翻腾的悲伤。

他后悔把郭德纲叫来了，不然他还可以再多假装一阵子，假装他们只是在玩猫鼠游戏，假装他们之间只是闹了个小别扭，假装他们还是心意相通、时刻惦念着彼此。

——但郭德纲并不这么想。半年了，他看着大惠的肚子一天天隆起，即将再为人父的体验让他欣喜若狂。他与于谦悬而未决的关系仿佛铡刀高悬头顶，让他带着失去血脉的恐惧坐卧难安。只是此刻这刀终于落了下来，不知谁的心头血又会淹没了谁。

他起身拢好衣服，好似这样能遮掩内心翻搅的不舍，带着半年来盼望的那分轻松，轻声说道：“师哥，您还是在这个屋住下吧，我去隔壁，也该暖和过来了。”

“让你住这儿，就住这儿——我走。”于谦的嗓音带着显而易见的颤抖，裹着浓郁的悲恸，顺着夜色蔓延直至袭上郭德纲痛楚的心。

于谦脑子里一片空白，许久以来准备的话语，化为两片沉默着颤抖的唇。慢慢起了身，机械地走到门口，他拉平毛衫下摆，想让自己看起来不那么狼狈。低头握住冰冷的门把手，他用力拧到最底下，又由着它弹回去。再用力，再弹回……他不想走。迈出了门，便意味着他们之间真的断了那份琴瑟之好，再见面就只剩下兄友弟恭。可迟迟亦等不来想要的那声挽留。

门终是开了，冷气扑面。就在此时，于谦忽然转身看向师弟。“理由呢？”

“师哥，是我对不住您。”郭德纲抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，看着窗外凄冷的月光把于谦整个儿笼进去，“大惠怀孕很辛苦，我……”

“那、那生下来以后呢？”于谦抢着截断话头，喉头似有肿块哽住，声音嘶哑，眼神却愈发地深邃。

“师哥，以后还请您继续跟我搭档演出。”

于谦的万般期待都在郭德纲这句话中消弭无形，过往静谧轻柔的时光恍惚如梦。

他虚弱地倚着门框，左手护住右手，哆哆嗦嗦地点了根烟。单薄的衣物挡不住背后的寒潮阵阵，竟让他有了置身冰川雪地的错觉。他看着柔黄灯光笼罩下的郭德纲，盘膝蜷坐在床上，小小的一个，那么无助、那么悲伤。

于谦心中一懔，都快到了知天命的年纪，他还在为这些情啊爱啊与师弟纠缠不休。他倒是也想爽快利索点儿，可哪儿又由得了自己做主。生活就像一场豪赌，年轻无知的他拿了真心做筹码，开局一场便输给了郭德纲，往后余生的痴心不改，不过是被套牢的赌徒拼了命地想要扳回一局。

这么多年以来，于谦第一次感觉，其实他很难在郭德纲心里留下什么无法割舍的东西，包括这份已然刻进骨子里的爱恋，包括最佳搭档这个身份。不过，这样也挺好，免得那人因为他而过得不幸福。

“行吧，德纲。”于谦点点头，手里的九五即将燃尽。

*

孟非呲着牙轻轻关了门。

他喝多了渴得难受，而屋里只有把坏掉的水壶，没迈出屋就听见这一幕。作为高度敏感的新闻工作者，三言两语足以让他猜出事情的梗概。

这事儿说到底与他没有关系，他也不想妄下评论。只是新年过后缘巧合又喝着果酒时，本以为忘却的事情忽然就缠上心头。借着酒意，他在微博上写道：“恋人分手最好是两不相欠并常记对方的好，”他想圈但是没有圈郭德纲；他又继续写道，“职场也一样，我若辞职，肯定不欠江苏卫视的②”，他想圈也没有圈于谦。

那天是大寒过后的第三天。他不知道那对搭档能不能知道他的心意，就只求风调雨顺国泰民安，大家过个阖家欢乐的太平年。

等年过了，雪也化了，这春天，就又要到了。

注：①郭德纲赠与于谦饭庄小吃小喝的题字，目前应该还挂在马场。

②来自2015年1月23日孟非的微博。据知情人士透露，孟非是因某分手事件心生感慨。


End file.
